


Alate

by shesthemuscle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Patton knows there's been something off with him for his whole life despite no one else believing him. However, when the answer comes to light, it's more than he expected.





	Alate

For as long as Patton could remember, there’s been this ache in his soul and an itch under his skin he could not scratch. No matter how hard he tries to explain it, his words fall flat. Patton searches and searches for answers, in hopes of making sense of it all but there’s nowhere he hasn’t looked that’s been able to provide answers.

He’s been drawn to heights for just as long.

Something about being up high and looking over the world brings him peace like no other thing or places has done. He could almost imagine walking off of the edge of the roof and not fall to his death. There’s a strange certainty in that thought.

Patton considers he’s being haunted by some kind of specter but that’s not right.

It’s past midnight and the stars shine bright above him as he lays on his roof contemplating what he feels once more. He sits up suddenly then freezes.

Someone is here.

Something inside him tells him not to be afraid, his companion means him no harm.

Patton knows his parents would call him foolish for listening to this voice where a stranger is concerned but little do they know, he’s listened to this voice inside of him and came out better for you.

Footsteps, light and gentle…meant to not spook more than to be necessary, approach him.

Out of the shadows appears a man a little taller than Patton, wearing aviator sunglasses, a leather jacket and carrying a Starbucks cup.

“I’ve been looking for you for a long time, babe.”

Patton stares at him in confusion.

“Who are you?”

“You can call me Remy. You don’t know it yet but we have a lot of catching up to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me over at creativemoxiety.tumblr.com!


End file.
